1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging connector for an electric vehicle, and more particularly to a charging connector in which a power supplying connector located on a charging stand has a simplified internal structure and can be coupled with a power receiving connector on the side of a vehicle body by small force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A power supplying connector 51 as shown in FIG. 7 has been proposed which is used in a manner coupled with the power receiving connector of an electric vehicle (JP-A-192802).
This power supplying connector 51 is composed of a pair of split-type cases 52, 52'. Within the front half of the cases, a connector body 53 in which terminals are housed is slidably mounted, whereas within the rear half thereof, a straight tube segment of a handle 54 is slidably mounted. Lead wires to be connected to the above terminals are passed through the handle 54. Further, the acting portion of a lever 55 is coupled with the straight tube. By rotating the operating portion 55a which extends outwardly from the cases, the handle 54 can be moved with small force by a lever action of the lever 55.
Since the power supplying connector 51 is coupled with the power receiving connector by the lever action of the lever 55, they can be coupled with or separated from each other with relatively small force.
However, the above configuration has the following disadvantage. The handle 54 as well as the connector body 53 must be mounted in the split-type cases 52, 52'. In addition, in order to move the handle 54 smoothly, the lead wires for the terminals must be passed through the inside of the handle 54. Thus, the internal structure of the power supplying connector will be complicated and the production cost will be increased. Further, remarkable force is required regardless of using the lever 55.